7 Minutes In Heaven
by bleachfanficfanatic
Summary: Ichigo and Orihime slightly AU (they are in college). Ichigo trails Orihime to a party to look after her only to have things take a surprising and heated turn! Rated M for (hopefully) good loving. This is a one shot story of passion between two of our faves. IchiHime all the way on this one! Reviews welcome just please be kind.


**Author's Note: For anyone who follow me as an author (if there is anyone) you may wonder what I'm doing writing a one-off IchiHime when I'm in the middle of my first multi-chapter (RenHime) focused story. Well, such as many other authors on this website, this idea popped into my head due to inspiration from other authors and I decided to write it to get it out of my brain and make way for my main story to continue developing. I'm trying to keep the characters true to form but since we write for what we want to see inevitably characters will behave contrary to their original creation. On with this (hopefully) sweet/spicy story for us IchiHime lovers. This is my first lemon (never thought I would write one) so I hope it's ok. Also, I was listening to Ellie Gouldings "Love Me Like You Do" while writing this. Give it a listen to get you in the mood if you like.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway but am inspired by the work created by Tite Kubo**

 _ **7 Minutes in Heaven**_

(Ichigo POV, Rated MA because damn it if the thing didn't get away from me and these crazy kids are loving on each other. Slightly AU because Ichigo and the gang are in college away from Karakura instead of in high school.)

Trudging down a walkway from my dorm, hands in the pockets of my jacket and scowl firmly in place, I'm headed to the one place I said I wouldn't be going tonight: one of the frat houses of my college to a "mixer" party. Keigo had invited me (he getting invited purely because he was friends with Mizuiro) and I'd snapped that there was no way in hell I'd go to one of those things as they were basically an excuse for people to hook up. Granted, I appreciate women just as much as the next guy, but I'd just never had time for them so I didn't give it much thought and hooking up seemed so pointless.

" **Such bull and you know it,"** I hear my hollow say in my head, " **the problem isn't that you haven't had time, it's that you don't have the balls to do anything about them, particularly the busty beauty we both know you're hoping to "run into"at this stupid party."**

I grunt irritated, "Shut the hell up, you don't know what you're talking about"

" **Sure, sure King, how convenient to forget I see and feel all that you do, both outside** _ **and**_ **inside this head of yours,"** he counters maliciously.

Groaning I decide to do my best to ignore him. I'm already in a foul mood and entertaining any sort of "conversation" with him (myself? Sometimes it's so damn confusing) can only make it worse so I decide it's best to just get there. I can't deny that he's right on one point though his interpretation of my motivations are wrong…mostly. I am only going to this stupid thing because Orihime said she would be going. I could still hear her innocent voice saying, " _It's a great way to meet people Kurosaki-kun, you should come too!"_ For looking like such a woman she still had a child-like mind and it pissed me off to think she'd been fodder in a den of wolves just looking for a slam hook up.

As I approach the house I can hear loud music and laughing. There are a lot of people milling about but one jumps in my path enthusiastically yelling, "Ichigo! I can't believe you came! So you're finally going to be a man and land a lovely lady huh?" The voice belongs to Keigo and I slam my fist on his head, my usual greeting.

"Calm down baka," I say irritated continuing on through the door of the house. Keigo hadn't been lying about one thing: there were _a lot_ of attractive women around but my eyes don't rest of any of them. I can feel eyes on me but I've gotten used to ignoring them. My sight lands on two figures I was _not_ expecting to see at something like this: Chad and Ishida. They see me at almost the same time and I grin as I move towards them.

"What are you grinning about Kurosaki?" Ishida asks in his usually haughty tone.

"Oh, nothing Ishida, just curious why you two are at something like this," I reply evenly.

He glares at me from over his glasses before pushing them back up on the bridge of his nose so that the light reflects off them. "Humph, we could be asking you the same thing," he counters but I can see he's uncomfortable and that makes me chuckle.

"Oh, I'm just here looking for Inoue," I remark scanning the room again.

"So are we," Chad rumbles and it surprises me because I didn't know they were aware she was coming.

"I guess we all had the same thought about her coming here then," I reply returning to a grim countenance.

Ishida nods before replying, "As such is the case I suggest we split up to find her and make sure she is ok."

Why we all feel the compulsion to protect Inoue as opposed to any other girl here is inexplicable. Looking around I see guys sizing up the women around us and it makes me clench my fist. Why this bothers me so much I'm not quite sure but it does and I want to get Inoue out here before something questionable happens to her.

"Right," I say in response to Ishida's suggestion, "Ok then, I'll take the upstairs. Chad you take the backyard and rec room and Ishida you can check the kitchen and living room." We all nod and split up in the various directions I indicate.

Heading up the stairs I have already started running into people just making out against the walls or making their way to the various bedrooms that line the hallway. It makes my stomach twist in knots to think of someone like Orihime Inoue in a place like this. I know she's her own person and can make her own decisions but so often her innocence causes her to place herself in less than preferable circumstances, hence why myself, the Fullbringer and Quincy all continue our attempts to keep her as safe as possible.

Every so often I get the feeling it annoys her but she's too kind to say so. With Tatsuki away at a karate tournament I've been feeling more compelled to keep an eye on Inoue and knew that I'd never hear the end of it (after a thorough beating) from the black haired pipsqueak if anything questionable happened while she was gone.

These thoughts occupying my mind as I scan the hallway, opening doors and witnessing various levels of heavy kissing and petting (my eyes burn) I finally come across her in one of the bedrooms. Thankfully she is sitting in a circle with a number of other guys and gals so I let out of breath of relief until I hear one of the girls say, "Ok, Orihime, is it?" Orihime shakes her head in the affirmative enthusiastically, "It's your turn to spin the bottle and see who you'll spend seven minutes in heaven with."

I feel a rock fall in my stomach as I watch her blush but lean forward to spin the bottle. As far as I knew, which wasn't much because quite frankly it wasn't my place to, she had never even been kissed and now she was putting herself in a position to have to make out with a complete stranger! She spun the bottle and as it turns my teeth clench in unexpected fury as I step into the room. Everyone turns to look at me (my reiatsu is flaring too) and widen their eyes at my aggressive stance but none more than Orihime. When she'd sensed me she had looked up with a smile but it quickly dropped to concern when she saw my face.

"Kurosaki-kun, I didn't think you were coming, are you ok?" I can barely hear her soft voice over the pounding of my pulse in my ears. I hear the bottle still spinning by all eyes on are me. I have no idea what I'm going to say to her but I have to stop this. Then suddenly I hear another one of the girls say, "Well, well, aren't you a lucky girl?" Both my eyes and Orihime's fly to the speaker who only points to the bottle. We both look down and see that somehow the damn thing landed pointing between two of the guys on the floor directly at me!

I let go of the breath I hadn't realized I was holding, relieved that I wouldn't have to make a scene to get her away from any other guy. I didn't want to embarrass her anymore than I already was. We stared at the bottle for a moment more before I blinked and looked back to her face.

"Come on Inoue, let's get out of here," I say holding my hand out to her. She looks up at me but doesn't stand right away. There is something in her eyes I can't read clearly and it's starting to make me nervous. My hand is just hanging there and I'm begging her with my eyes to take it so we can get out of here but she won't move. Everyone is moving their eyes back and forth between the two of us like a tennis match and I can't understand why she won't just come to me!

The girl who'd originally brought our attention to the bottle seems to be the ring leader of this little enclave because now she opens her mouth, "Geez Orihime, picky much? I mean, look at him, he's delicious! And you know the rules, you have to go into the closet with whoever the bottle lands on. Go on!" I see Orihime blush crimson and her eyes drop from mine. My frustration level is growing but I'm trying to keep my temper in check. She doesn't have to come with me if she doesn't want to but now I know that my presence has added another complication: they are all expecting us to go into the open closet.

" **King! For crying out loud just take the girl in there! You know you want to and if you'd take two seconds to think you should be able to tell by the look in her eyes that she wants you to!"** I hear my hollow yelling. He's made another good point: Orihime's hesitation to follow me out of the room feels like more than just giving into peer pressure. I realize now the look I saw in her eyes wasn't nervousness: it was disappointment. This thought shocks me and I put my hand down. Suddenly I resolve to do something I never in million years thought I would do. I strode forward, took her hand and walked with her into the closet. The ring leader shut it quickly and I heard the click of a lock.

"Geez, their serious about the seven minutes," I say trying to put jest in my voice but I'm nervous.

"Ok you two, timer is set, don't be boring!" I hear the girl yell and frown. It's dark in the closet for which I am thankful as I do not want Orihime to see me blushing.

I can feel her next to me since the space is fairly tight even though the closet is mostly empty, probably having been cleaned out in preparation for this stupid "game". Her breathing is elevated and I can feel her nervousness.

" _Now what?_ " I think, my earlier resolve faltering. " _Maybe I read her wrong, maybe she really did want to leave?"_ My hands are sweating and it's not just from the heat gathering in the small space. I'm nervous and I hate it. I'm usually the strong one and now I've lead us into this predicament.

By now my eyes have adjusted to the darkness and I can see Orihime more clearly standing in front of me but her head is down, her eyes on the floor. I can't tell if she's scared or dejected. I want to make sure she's ok but I don't want everyone to overhead our conversation.

"Sheesh, either they are the world's most quiet kissers or the most boring pair I've ever seen," I hear a muffled male voice say. At this sentence I can hear Orihime inhale sharply and feel something shift in her reiatsu. I'm not usually good at sensing this stuff but our close proximity makes it easier to feel. She is sad.

" **King, you're pathetic, you know that? Just kiss her for Kami's sake!"**

Swallowing once I slowly move my hands to touch her shoulders. She whips her head up and looks at me. Unbelievably I can see her eyes even in the dark and decide I will have to communicate purely through actions, which if I'm honest with myself is probably better, I've never been good with words.

I keep one hand on her shoulder and move the other to cup the back of her head at the base of her neck. Her breathing is become more erratic but she's not pulling away so I lean down and tentatively touch my lips to hers in a small, closed mouth kiss. Her lips are so soft I can't believe it. We stay like that for a moment but before I can proceed further I hear DING! The lock turns and the door whips open revealing the girl from before.

"Oh my goodness you two are so precious but BORING! Sorry girl but you'll have to do better than that" she says rolling her eyes. Orihime steps out before me and once free of the group bolts out the door. I don't have time to interpret what the annoying girl has said as I shout for Inoue and tear off after her. I'm having trouble keeping up because of all the people standing about. She's dodging and weaving with surprising agility and by the time I get outside I see her running across the campus. I could easily catch up to her but I'm not sure I should. " _Did she not want me to kiss her? Ugh, I'm so confused_ ," I think running my hands through my hair in frustration.

Knowing that I won't be happy unless I make sure she is safely back in her dorm I follow her at a distance, making sure that is actually where she is going. It is and I follow her all the way to her hallway. I know she can sense I'm there but she's not looking back at me. She heads into her room and slams the door. I'm still unresolved on what to do but figure I can't leave her like this so I walk up to the door and knock.

"Go away please," I hear her say and it's evident she's crying. Damn it, I always hate to hear or see her cry.

"Inoue, please, let me in, I need to talk to you," I reply leaning against the door jamb.

There's no answer except her sniffles for a moment and then she opens the door. I walk in and shut it.

She shares her room with Tatsuki so I know we won't be disturbed since she's out of town.

"What do you want?" Orihime asks drying her eyes but she won't look at me. Her face is flushed probably from her running but I think also from embarrassment.

"Look, Inoue, I wanted to apologize for what happened back there. I…I didn't want you to end up getting hurt so I came to get you." 

"What do you mean? I was making new friends and having a good time, then…then you showed up and…" she says haltingly. My heart twists with an unexpected pain. She was fine until I got there? 

"Inoue, I'm sorry, but were you really having a good time amongst all that…carnal activity?" I ask incredulously.

She frowns at my question. "Well, no, not that stuff, but I had managed to talk to some new people and was even asked to join a sorority!" This surprises me, I had no idea she was interesting in anything like that. Then what the girl leading that ordeal says comes back to me.

"Inoue, was one of the stipulations for joining playing seven minutes in heaven?" I ask quietly.

Her eyes are brimming with tears again as she nods. "Damn it," I hiss and see her flinch, "that was an initiation trial. Inoue, you have to know there are usually multiple layers to something like that and usually it just gets worse as they go."

Her eyes widened at my words and she was actually crying again, head in her hands. "Oh, I'm so stupid and you were so wonderful and I don't deserve you protecting me," she moans into her hands. I can't take it anymore and move to her, grabbing her hands and holding them firmly as I look in her eyes.

"Inoue, you are not stupid, you're just innocent to the more depraved minds out there. It's one of things I appreciate about you," I say firmly. She hiccups a little but then a small grin makes it to her face and makes me smile. I realize in that moment she more than anyone else makes me smile, truly smile.

"Kurosaki-kun," she says softly her blush returning, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, anything," I reply still holding her hands. They are so tiny in mine and I can't believe the amount of power which has poured from them in the last 5 years.

She hesitates and looks down seeming to be weighing her words before she looks back up to regain my gaze and asks, "Why did you pull me into the closet?"

My breath hitches and eyes widened as I stutter, "Oh…um…well…I wasn't sure what to do with everyone staring at us and…you looked…I mean, I thought…"

" **That's it King, win her with your dazzling intelligence,"** I hear a sardonic voice say.

I squeeze my eyes shut in an effort to push him away and open them again to see she hasn't moved; she's waiting. Her lips are parted just slightly and suddenly I can't take my eyes off of them as I remember the feeling of their softness on mine. And in one moment I make a decision that catapults me towards a place in my mind I've tried desperately to avoid for the past year. All during our senior year of high school I'd began dreaming of Orihime, of holding her, kissing her, doing…well things I probably shouldn't be thinking about with my nakama. In that one moment I lean my head down and captured her lips again. This time with hers already slightly parted mine are too and I can taste more of her. She tastes like cherries and it's intoxicating.

Without thinking better of it I lick her bottom lip slightly and to my surprise she parts her lips wider allowing me entrance. Her tongue is warm and inviting and the taste of cherries intensifies. By now I've removed my hands from hers to encircle her waist as our kiss goes even deeper. I inhale her scent, almost citrusy, as I kiss her with an intensity I didn't know I possessed.

I half expected her to push me away but she shocks the hell out of me by wrapping her arms fiercely around my neck and pulling me down closer to her. Our bodies are pressed together now and I revel in the feeling of her soft breasts against my hard chest. She runs her fingers through my hair and I groan at the tingling sensation left in their wake.

Before I know what I'm doing I've pushed her up against the wall, hands on her hips as I break away from her lips to inhale a deep breath. My brain is screaming at me to stop but I can't. Once I've re-oxygenated my lungs I press hot open mouth kisses down her jaw line to her throat, suckling slightly as I move. Her mews and gasps of pleasure encourage me to keep going and I run my hands up and down her small waist. Her small hands alternate between griping my shoulders to running down my back sending shivers all the way to my feet. Kami, she smells and tastes so sweet! I've never been a big dessert fan but her body is like every delectable treat I've ever known and I'm completely enraptured by her.

"Kurosaki-kun," I hear her moan and the sound shoots electricity straight to my groin. I lean back and see I've marked her pretty good in my enthusiasm and hope she can forgive me before I make my way back up to her mouth, kissing her passionately, tasting her, wanting to absorb her! To her credit she's meeting my kisses with passion of her own. I had no idea such an innocent girl could turn into a goddess of fire. Because that's what my body feels like, I'm on fire for her.

I push away from the wall and project myself almost all the way across the room as I suddenly get a grip on my libido for a fleeting moment. I know she deserves better than being ravished by a half crazed, half monster like me. But when I look at her I see the same desire in her eyes and suddenly I'm like stone. I can't move I'm so encased by her gaze of lust.

She walks slowly to me and takes my hand before walking backwards to her bed. She lays down and smiles seductively up at me. My petrification shatters and I'm on top of her in an instant. I'm back to kissing her neck with frenzy and her hands slide up under my shirt on my naked back.

"Inoue," I hiss through clenched teeth not believing the heat she is causing my body to feel. To anyone else my tone would have been a warning but she is a much more bold woman than I ever believed. She keeps her hands on my skin and slides them forward to rub my chest eliciting more groans and hisses of pleasure from me as she traces my muscles with her hands. She sighs contently and I can't help but suffer the sin of pride on top of the one of lust because I can tell she _wants_ me. Looking down in her eyes I lean down and kiss her before I feel her pulling the material, very clearly wanting it off.

I lean back up to oblige her, hell, I'd give her anything she wanted in the world with her looking at me like that and whip my shirt off. She continued tracing over my chest as I leaned back down to capture her lips in another deep kiss. I think I know what she wants and I'd be lying if I didn't want it too but we're not even officially dating! How can I take advantage of her in the same way I'd tried to protect her from all those other guys doing?

"Inoue," I whisper in her ear, "where do you want this to go?"

I feel heat on her cheeks as her blush rises before I lean back up to hover my face right over hers and look in her eyes. I want no misunderstanding of what she wants. She swallows once and says, "Kurosaki-kun, I…I know it's probably wrong because we're not dating or anything like that but…I…I want you, I want all of you. I have for quite some time now and…" she trails off.

"And?" I prompt stroking her cheek with my hand.

"And," she says her voice shaking, "I…I love you."

My eyes go wide and I push up extending my arms but not leaving my position on her. She loves me? My heart leaps and burns with an unfamiliar sensation as I take in her confession. All in a moment I realize I love her too. I can't explain it other than I suddenly understand why I never pursued any other girl, why none held my interest. I was too busy falling in love with Orihime Inoue and I didn't even realize it until this moment. I can see fear in her eyes now, fear of rejection because I haven't said anything. It's one thing to be caught up in a moment of passion, but another to confess your love to someone and think they are not going to accept or reciprocate it.

Smiling at her alleviates some of that fear and I lean down to kiss her gently. Breaking away I whisper against her lips, "Orihime, I love you too." I hear her gasp when I said her name let alone that I loved her back. Leaning up again I can see a few tears of what I presume are joy as she says softly, "Ichigo, tell me this isn't a dream." My name on her lips re-ignites my passion and I kiss her harder. "It's a dream come true Hime," I say before kissing her again. She's wrapped her arms around my neck again and I love how she clings as though she is drowning in my love.

"Hime, I want you too, I'm sure you can feel that but I can wait if you want to, I want you to be sure, to be ready," I say against her neck as I'm kissing her. I can feel her shiver against my body as I kiss her and my breath hits her ears as I speak.

"Ichigo, I already told you, I want you, I want this, please, please make me yours completely. Now that I know you love me I'm never leaving your side," she says in between her ragged breathing. That's all the encouragement I need.

I get up and pull her with me to a standing position before pulling up the hem of her shirt up over her head. She's wearing a lacy navy blue bra and with her fiery hair she looks better than a supermodel. I'm entranced by her beauty and hesitate long enough that she moves her arms around to the clasp herself to release it. As it slides to the floor I can't believe I haven't fainted at the site of her.

" _This must have been how sailors felt looking at the sirens_ ," I muse knowing without a doubt I'd follow her anywhere, even to the depths of the ocean if she willed it. She blushes against my intense stare but murmurs huskily, "Ichigo, touch me." Snapped out of my trance I step forward and gently place my hands on her breasts. They are so soft and big and I'm losing my ability to breathe correctly. Slowly I lean down and unbutton her jeans, sliding them off. Next I pull her panties off and suddenly she's completely naked in front of me. She rivals Aphrodite in the Greek mythology I've studied.

I go to remove my jeans but she places her hands on mine and looks at me with such a wanton desire I feel my bulge grow even firmer. Her hands, with just the slightest bit hesitation, undo my belt. Then she unbuttons my jeans and they fall to the floor under the weight of my belt. Stepping out from the pool of cloth I move toward her as she then pulls down my boxers. She blushes again and I'm gratified to know she approves my body. I step closer to her and once my skin touches hers I am engulfed with desire. I had promised myself I would be gentle with her but damn it she creates a frenzy in me!

I push her back onto the bed and position myself over her. Starting at her stomach I alternate kissing, nipping, licking and sucking my way up her body, stopping at each breast to really enjoy them. She is twisting and turning under my ministrations and I grin into her flesh.

"Oh Ichigo," she moans and again her voice saying my name like that shoots pulses directly to my crotch. I want to be careful with her but she's driving me crazy. By now I've reached back up to her neck and suckle her pulse firmly causing gasps anew from her. Moving my hand down her body I gingerly touch her sex and find she is _wet_.

"Wow, Hime, you weren't kidding when you said you wanted me," I say with a slightly prideful chuckle. She's too distracted by my touches to respond other than gasping and writhing against my hand. Slowly I put one finger in her to prepare her for what's to come later. Her nails scratch my back but I like it and I add another finger to her sweet depths. She's moving around more now, trying to catch her breath. At this rate she may pass out if I'm not careful. I slow down my movements and put my lips to her ear, "Take a deep breath, in and out. Slow down your breathing, shhh," before kissing just below it. She does as I say and her pulse slows down slightly.

I can tell she's ready when she reaches down to grab my member and pulls it towards her opening. "Hold on, I'm going to get a condom," I said but she grips my shoulder as she says, "No, it's ok, I'm on the pill." This surprises me but I decide to neglect asking questions at the moment.

I lean back up and position myself where she wants me and look into her eyes. "This will probably hurt, are you ready?" I ask huskily amazed that I can even speak at all in this moment.

She takes a deep breath and nods. Slowly I enter her, never taking my eyes from hers and see as they widened both with surprise at the new sensation and pain from the stretching her body is experiencing. I can feel her barrier and stop for a moment. Then I shove past it quickly and she cries out with something that sounds like a mix of pleasure and pain. My body is completely against hers now and I wait for her to decide if she wants to continue. For my part, the pleasure is so intense I'm surprised I didn't pass out. After a minute or so she nods her head for me to continue and I slowly pull back before thrusting forward again.

She cries out my name and I can see she' s enjoying this now making my heart soar with thankfulness and pride at being able to make her feel so good. We continued our horizontal dance for a few minutes while we kiss and rub each other all over. It's the most incredible feeling in the world. Before much longer I can feel the coil of pressure in my body aching for release and judging by the sounds coming from Orihime I can tell she's close too. I reach down and stroke her pleasure point and she cries out in ecstasy. As she reaches her peak she projects me to mine and we shutter together in a combined orgasm that I'm sure gives any Hollywood love scene a run for its money.

As it is passing I pull out of her and lean to the side, wrapping my body around her and kissing her check. She's panting, glistening with sweat and lets out a thoroughly satisfied little giggle that causes me to grin.

As she rolls to spoon into my body I hear her say, "Forget seven minutes, I get to spend forever in heaven with you." It makes me smile because for the first time in our lives full of uncertainty I know she's right. We will be together forever, starting right now.

 **Whew! I hope that was enjoyable, I'm a little bashful to post it but hopefully it is well received. Be kind please, first time for this for me.**


End file.
